


1 апреля

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Всё бывает в первый раз [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - USSR, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День 1 апреля в средней школе имени космонавта-героя Юрия Хогвартова полон самых разнообразных событий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Параграф 1. Птичье молоко

На странице классного журнала лежали блики солнечного света. Солнечные зайчики скакали по выцветшим, пожелтевшим от старости плакатам, развешанным на стенах кабинета НВП, по исцарапанной доске с желобком для мела, по партам, чьи откидные столешницы исписывали и карябали поколения школьников. Из открытого окна веяло свежим ароматом весеннего утра; Герминэ чувствовала, как тепло солнца нежно касается ее щеки, как ветерок перебирает ее густые каштановые волосы, и что-то в груди сжималось пронзительно и сладко, когда она глубоко вдыхала этот воздух, напитанный свежестью, весной и ожиданием чудес.

В кабинете начальной военной подготовки стояла непривычная тишина: совсем не та напряженная, полная шорохов, скрипов, сопения и перешептывания тишина, которая царила здесь во время уроков и особенно – в зловещий час контрольной, а тишина пустого класса, умиротворяющая и волнительная одновременно. Однако – к неудовольствию Герминэ – внешний мир давал о себе знать: из-за закрытой двери, из коридора доносились крики и грохот.

Человек непосвященный мог бы решить, что на школу имени Юрия Хогвартова совершило набег племя кровожадных дикарей, но Герминэ знала – это ее одноклассники тащат пианино. Несчастный инструмент (и без того измученный и изнасилованный десятками школьников, никогда не упускавших возможности потарабанить по клавишам) скрипел и стонал всякий раз, когда на поворотах лестницы восьмиклассники ударяли его о перила. На фоне этого тоскливого фортепианного сопровождения раздавался отчаянный скрип стульев, возбужденные крики мальчишек, волокущих эти стулья по полу, и патетически-надрывный голос учительницы пения Светланы Петровны Трелёвой, по чьей инициативе и происходило великое переселение с первого этажа на четвертый.

Что побудило Светлану Петровну принять это судьбоносное решение – действительно ли «прекрасная акустика» нового кабинета, как утверждала сама учительница пения, или всё же его соседство с кабинетом Севера Анатольевича – остается загадкой. Как бы то ни было, Светлана Петровна забрала восьмиклассников с урока НВП помогать ей «с переездом». Нужно ли говорить, что радость школьников, чудом избежавших очередной _пытки ядерным взрывом_ , была безгранична? Восьмиклассники повалили прочь из ненавистного кабинета начальной военной подготовки; к оголтелому ликованию по поводу 1 апреля прибавилось предвкушение еще одного аттракциона: перетаскивания из одного класса в другой разбитых стульев, чудовищных пыльных панно-макраме (к слову сказать, сплетенных из шпагата самой Светланой Петровной), облезлых узорчатых кашпо и горшков с цветами. Вот почему одноклассники Герминэ немало удивились, когда та наотрез отказалась принять участие во всеобщем веселье и под предлогом заполнения журнала осталась в классе наедине со Снейпиковым.

Правда, сосредоточиться на журнале Герминэ так и не смогла: ее выдержки хватило только на четыре фамилии, и, аккуратно втиснув в графу «Гренджирян Герминэ», она не удержалась и украдкой взглянула на Севера Анатольевича. Тот сидел за учительским столом, зачем-то раскрыв учебник по НВП и рассеянно листая его; ветерок, проникающий из распахнутого окна, шелестел страницами, трепал блестящие черные пряди волос Снейпикова, а белый солнечный свет, в котором Север Анатольевич казался удивительно красивым, хрупким и даже – юным, заливал всю его фигуру. Герминэ перевела взгляд на его руки, на длинные тонкие пальцы, поглаживающие страницу, на узкое запястье, перехваченное ремешком часов («Какие хипповые часы – с широким ремнем!» – отметила Герминэ по привычке). Снейпиков сосредоточенно читал учебник – судя по тому, что он уже четверть часа не переворачивал страницу, его необычайно заинтересовал неуклюжий черно-белый рисунок аптечки первой помощи – а Герминэ тем временем любовалась его удивительной белой кожей, красиво оттеняемой волосами цвета воронова крыла (Герминэ вспомнила этот эпитет, вычитанный ею в какой-то книжке, и повторила про себя, словно пробуя на вкус: «цвета воронова крыла»); его ресницами – длинными, густыми, прямо-таки бархатными, отбрасывающими тень на бледные щеки… И вдруг Снейпиков поднял глаза.

Они встретились взглядами всего на миг; в следующую же секунду Герминэ уткнулась в классный журнал, делая вид, что всецело поглощена его заполнением, в то время как сердце Герминэ стучало так, что этот стук, казалось, заглушал даже грохот, доносящийся из коридора. Она была уверена, что Снейпиков сейчас смотрит на нее, и пыталась заставить себя перестать краснеть, отчего, естественно, краснела еще больше: всё лицо Герминэ пылало, над верхней губой даже выступила испарина.

Ей потребовалось немало времени, чтобы успокоиться: Герминэ дошла уже до фамилии «Лавгуденко», когда, наконец, решилась поднять глаза. С замиранием сердца она отвела взгляд от аккуратных строчек в журнале и осторожно, затаив дыхание, посмотрела на Снейпикова, боясь и в то же время желая вновь увидеть бездонные черные глаза прекрасного военрука. Но, к ее облегчению – или, наоборот, к разочарованию – Север Анатольевич внимательно рассматривал что-то в учебнике, уставившись в одну точку. Герминэ показалось даже, что его красивая узкая рука, придерживающая страницы, едва заметно дрожит.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет влетела Светлана Петровна, восторженная и дерганая еще сильнее, чем обычно.

– Север Анатольевич! – воскликнула она своим «поставленным» (как считала сама Трелёва), а на самом деле – дребезжащим меццо-сопрано. – Ах, Север Анатольевич, я хочу вас поблагодарить за ваш поистине _мужской_ поступок!

Снейпиков взвился на ноги, чуть не выронив учебник – очевидно, «поставленное» меццо-сопрано Светланы Петровны застало его врасплох.

– Кто разрешил вам врываться в класс подобным образом… – начал он чуть более агрессивно, чем следовало, но учительница пения, не обратив никакого внимания на неприязненный тон, продолжала:

– …и я, как _женщина_ , просто _обязана_ поблагодарить вас за то, что вы отправили ребят помочь мне с переездом! Вот поэтому…

– Я никого не отправлял, – резко возразил Снейпиков. – Вы забрали учеников без моего разрешения и сорвали мне урок.

Светлана Петровна замотала головой, отчего ее пережженные химией волосы, перехваченные рукодельным шарфом кружевной вязки (всегда напоминавшим Герминэ старую, полусгнившую половую тряпку), переместились с одного плеча на другое.

– Нет-нет, не скромничайте, Север Анатольевич, – пропела она, пытаясь состроить Снейпикову глазки – что было не так-то просто сделать из-за толстых линз ее очков. – Вы поступили очень _по-мужски_! Без вас, Север Анатольевич, я бы не справилась! И вы, конечно же, не откажетесь от небольшого знака внимания, который _женщина_ может оказать _мужчине_! – учительница пения сунула прямо под нос Снейпикову тарелку и, как фокусник, сдернула с нее вафельное полотенце, явив миру нечто бесформенное, бурое и явно несъедобное. – Я знаю, вы _холостяк_ , Север Анатольевич, – произнесла она сочувственно, подступая к военруку со своей тарелкой. – У вас нет _женщины_ , которая могла бы приготовить для вас что-нибудь вкусненькое… А ведь _мужчине_ нужна забота…

Снейпиков, опешивший от этого обилия «мужчин» и «женщин», только и смог выдавить, брезгливо взглянув на подрагивающую студенистую массу на тарелке:

– Что это?

– Ах, это птичье молоко, – ответила Светлана Петровна, пытаясь всучить Снейпикову тарелку. Снейпиков тарелку брать не хотел, но упорная учительница пения не оставляла попыток и продолжала наступать на него с тарелкой наперевес. – Я сама его приготовила, специально для вас, Север Анатольевич!..

Герминэ, возмущенная наглостью Светлана Петровны, посмевшей прервать их с Сережей романтическое молчание, а еще больше – бездействием самого Снейпикова, с шумом захлопнула журнал и вскочила из-за парты.

– Север Анатольевич! – проговорила она, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не повысить голос. – Заполните журнал, пожалуйста!

Учительница пения повернулась, близоруко всматриваясь в Герминэ – похоже, Трелёва только сейчас заметила, что они со Снейпиковым не одни.

– Ой, Герминэшечка, – проворковала она с фальшивой благожелательностью. – А разве ты не должна идти на следующий урок?

Герминэ сжала край журнала так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

– _Нет_ , – произнесла она с нажимом. – _Минерва Ибрагимовна сказала, чтобы Север Анатольевич заполнил журнал._

Светлана Петровна принялась нервно перебирать громоздкое украшение из макраме, висящее на впалой груди.

– Тогда оставь журнал и выйди из класса, а Север Анатольевич сам его заполнит, – предложила она с натянутой улыбкой.

Герминэ почувствовала, что еще немного – и она запустит этим журналом учительнице пения в голову.

– Я староста, я отвечаю за журнал! – заявила она, пытаясь казаться спокойной, но голос предательски сорвался. – Я должна проследить, чтобы Север Анатольевич заполнил журнал правильно!

– Ну хорошо, тогда вы пока заполняйте журнал, Север Анатольевич, а я пойду приготовлю вам чаю, – тут же нашлась коварная Трелёва. – У вас есть в подсобке кипятильник?

Запрещенный прием учительницы пения возмутил Герминэ до глубины души. На долю секунды она растерялась, поняв, что потерпела сокрушительное поражение в неравном бою со Светланой Петровной. На глаза Герминэ навернулись слезы от собственного бессилия: больше всего ей хотелось бросить журнал и выбежать вон из класса. Она взглянула на Севера Анатольевича, надеясь, что тот за нее вступится, но Снейпиков по-прежнему бездействовал и, судя по всему, не собирался давать отпор агрессорше. В этот момент женское чутье подсказало Герминэ, что если Светлана Петровна проникнет в подсобку сейчас, то ее уже не выгнать оттуда никогда. Герминэ поняла, что нужно действовать с молниеносной быстротой.

Она метнулась к своей сумке, выхватила оттуда полиэтиленовый пакет с пахлавой (свой школьный завтрак, который взяла с собой из дома этим утром, сдавшись на уговоры мамы) и с остервенением шлепнула его на учительский стол перед Снейпиковым.

– Вот, – сказала она со злостью, уже не зная, кого ненавидит больше – Светлану Петровну за ее настырность или Севера Анатольевича – за бездействие. – Мама велела вам передать.

Удивленный, Снейпиков вскинул глаза, и Герминэ вновь встретилась с его лучистым, ласковым взглядом.

– Мама велела передать? – повторил Север Анатольевич растерянно.

– Да! – почти выкрикнула Герминэ, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется.

Учительница пения оглядела пахлаву, сдвинув очки на кончик носа, лоснящегося от кефирной маски, которую Трелёва имела обыкновение не смывать – чтобы маска продолжала действовать весь день (нужно заметить, Светлана Петровна весьма увлекалась домашними «рецептами красоты» и постоянно сдабривала свою кожу то кефиром, то огурцами, то свеклой, то сырой картошкой).

– Что это, пахлава? – спросила она пренебрежительно. – Ваша мама, Герминэшечка, всё время готовит одно и то же. Вот если бы она читала «Работницу» или «Крестьянку», она бы научилась готовить не только _армянские блюда_ , – «армянские блюда» Светлана Петровна произнесла тем же тоном, каким она говорила своим ученикам, поющим кто в лес, кто по дрова: «Ребята, это же _фальшь!_ ». – Вот я, к примеру, – учительница поставила тарелку со своей бесформенной бурой массой на стол рядом с пахлавой, – вычитала в журналах и взяла на заметку много полезных советов для _женщин_. Например, это птичье молоко я приготовила по рецепту из «Работницы», из рубрики «Отходы в доходы»: оно делается из манной крупы, а вместо шоколадной глазури можно использовать жженный сахар…

Герминэ сдвинула густые брови, сверкнув на Светлану Петровну своими карими глазами, потемневшими от гнева, – на какое-то мгновение Снейпикову явственно увиделась незабвенная бабушка Ануш.

– Моя мама, – сказала Герминэ, исподлобья глядя на учительницу пения (которая тем временем не оставляла попыток подсунуть Снейпикову свое псевдо-птичье молоко), – _никогда_ не станет готовить птичье молоко из _отходов_. Моя мама кормит Севера Анатольевича _хорошими продуктами_.

Светлана Петровна так и застыла с тарелкой в своей вечно дрожащей руке.

– Кормит? – переспросила учительница пения, заметно напрягшись. – Ах, да, – нашлась она после секундного замешательства, – ведь вы с Севером Анатольевичем соседи! Наверное, вы и в гости друг к другу ходите, по-соседски? А я вот никогда не была у вас в гостях, Север Анатольевич. Но вы не думайте, я обязательно к вам зайду как-нибудь, вы же _холостяк_ , вам, наверное, надо что-нибудь постирать, борща приготовить… _Мужчине_ ведь трудно одному, без _женщины_ …

Герминэ вспыхнула.

– Да, мы с Севером Анатольевичем соседи! – в отчаянии перебила она учительницу пения, которая уже успела бесцеремонно заявить, что зайдет к Снейпикову «на днях» и принесет ему очередной шедевр своего сомнительного кулинарного искусства. – И Север Анатольевич _любит_ армянские блюда моей мамы!

Снейпиков, должно быть, так и не взявший в толк, что происходит, отозвался с растерянной улыбкой:

– Да, Герминэ, ваша мама очень хорошо готовит…

Светлана Петровна уже, наверное, в сотый раз поправила свой шарф.

– Да? Вы так считаете? – фыркнула она, по-прежнему нервно улыбаясь, но в ее голосе появились те истеричные нотки, что появлялись у Трелёвой всякий раз, когда она пела что-нибудь особенно чувствительное или кричала на своих учеников, не желавших угомониться. Светлана Петровна приготовилась сказать еще что-то неприятное по поводу армянских блюд мамы Герминэ, но в этот момент в кабинет ворвалась Минерва Ибрагимовна.

– Светлана Петровна, что вы тут сидите?! – выкрикнула она, неодобрительно сморкаясь. – Ваш четвертый «А» там с ума сходит без учителя! Неужели вы не слышите?!

И правда: за стеной слышался топот, грохот и отчаянные вскрики пианино, по чьим клавишам тарабанило, судя по звукам, с десяток рук.

Учительница пения опять принялась поправлять шарф.

– Минерва Ибрагимовна, видите ли, я просто пришла поблагодарить… как _женщина_ … за _мужской_ поступок… из манной крупы… – запинаясь, начала она, зачем-то схватив тарелку с «птичьим молоком», но Минерва Ибрагимовна ее перебила:

– Из манной крупы? Как замечательно! – она проворно запихала носовой платок в рукав и крепко вцепилась в тарелку с сомнительного вида десертом. – Вы ведь не станете это есть, Север Анатольевич? Тогда я заберу для Аркадия Филипповича, ему как раз не с чем чаю попить.

Не дожидаясь ответа Снейпикова, Минерва Ибрагимовна выхватила тарелку прямо из рук учительницы пения, взяла ее саму под локоть и чуть ли не силком выволокла из кабинета – напрасно Светлана Петровна упиралась и твердила что-то свое о «мужчинах» и «женщинах».

Воцарилась тишина. Герминэ и Север Анатольевич взглянули друг на друга, оба слегка ошалевшие от этого стихийного бедствия с птичьим молоком из манной крупы – и вдруг, одновременно, прыснули со смеху. Вернее, прыснула Герминэ, а Снейпиков просто заулыбался своими лучистыми морщинками, удивительно помолодев от этой улыбки…

Но тут дверь кабинета распахнулась, и в дверной проем с топотом и гиканьем ввалились одноклассники Герминэ, до того разбесившиеся во время перетаскивания пианино, что даже забыли, «как следует входить, когда учитель в классе».

Лучистые морщинки Сережи исчезли во мгновение ока; его лицо потемнело, не предвещая восьмиклассникам ничего хорошего. Но те, отвыкшие от сурового военрука за время своих развлечений со стульями и цветочными горшками, не замечали ничего вокруг до тех пор, пока Снейпиков не рявкнул сакраментальное:

– Как следует входить, когда учитель в классе?!

Ученики мгновенно притихли, и только было гуськом пробрались к своим партам, как Север Анатольевич выкрикнул еще более раздраженно:

– Урок окончен! Все вон из класса!


	2. Параграф 2. Лебединая верность

Первое апреля Герминэ не любила. В первый день учебы после весенних каникул ученики никак не могли втянуться в унылую школьную рутину, а учителя никак не могли – да, похоже, и не старались – их угомонить. Занятия велись кое-как, новых тем не проходили (что ужасно раздражало отличницу Герминэ), весь день превращался в бессмысленную потерю времени. Ко всему этому прибавлялось всеобщее ликование по поводу Дня Дурака. Если в обычные дни глупыми шуточками надоедал в классе один только Давидик Малфоядзе, а во всей школе – записные шуты Федя и Жора, то на первое апреля каждый считал своим долгом пошутить – нужно ли говорить, что шутки дилетантов не отличались искрящимся юмором, а главное – разнообразием? Герминэ за сегодняшнее утро уже успела узнать, что у нее «колготки порвались» (несмотря на то, что пришла в школу в гольфах), что ее родителей «вызывают к директору» и что по ней «ползет большой паук» (причем это радостное известие ей сообщили бесчисленное множество раз – не иначе как школа подверглась нашествию «больших пауков»). Можно предположить, что чиновник из Минобразования, придумавший начинать третью четверть с 1 апреля, наверняка и сам обладал неординарным чувством юмора.

Вот и сейчас, гурьбой выбежав из кабинета НВП и рассыпавшись по коридору, восьмиклассники пребывали в приподнятом настроении и, судя по всему, собирались использовать на всю катушку те несколько минут, что оставались до начала следующего урока. Их веселье, хохот и шутки, уже набившие оскомину, грозили свести на нет романтически-возвышенное состояние духа Герминэ, поэтому она отошла от беззаботно ржущих одноклассников в самый конец коридора и остановилась у окна.

Снаружи вовсю цвела весна: вздымались кружевные облака вишен, лепестки усеивали школьный двор, на заасфальтированной беговой дорожке лежали солнечные отсветы, слышно было, как переговариваются голуби. Герминэ вспомнилось, как ветерок из распахнутого окна трепал иссиня-черные волосы Снейпикова, а лучи ласкового весеннего солнца обливали всю его фигуру чистым белым светом… Герминэ мечтательно вздохнула.

Словно в аккомпанемент ее мыслям, из-за двери нового класса пения по всему коридору разносились фальшивые дребезжащие аккорды расстроенного пианино и не менее дребезжащее меццо-сопрано Трелёвой: Светлана Петровна, заходясь в истерически-восторженном вдохновении, распевала «Лебединую верность». Ей вторил нестройный хор младшеклашек, по прихоти учительницы пения вот уже полгода исполнявших весьма специфический репертуар вместо привычных «то березок, то рябин». Давид Малфоядзе и Гриша Голиков, закатывая глаза, тоже завыли «Где же ты, моя люби-и-имая», подражая экспрессивно-фальшивой манере Трелёвой. Восьмиклассники покатились со смеху. Пианино за дверью громыхало всё громче и громче, надтреснутый голос Светланы Петровны дребезжал на кульминации, несчастные младшеклашки, не поспевающие за учительницей пения, начали по одному замолкать, и вскоре Трелёва, не замечая, что ее ученики больше не поют, уже одна в исступлении выводила «…отзовись скоре-е-ей, без любви твое-е-ей…». Одноклассницы Герминэ прыскали и крутили пальцами у виска.

– Это потому, что Трелёва – старая дева, – объяснила Сима Паркинсон со знанием дела. – Старые девы всегда такие чокнутые.

Давидик Малфоядзе хихикнул:

– Точно. С таким голосом только сидеть в туалете и кричать «Занято!».

Мальчишки загоготали. Ромка тоже от души посмеялся вместе со всеми, но потом возразил со своей обычной необъяснимой почтительностью к «старшим»:

– Нет, Светлана Петровна хорошо поет. Ее прабабушка была _оперной певицей_.

Надо сказать, что своей прабабкой-примой императорского театра Трелёва уже успела прожужжать все уши и ученикам, и учителям, и даже завхозу Аркадию Филипповичу, когда тому не посчастливилось попасться Светлане Петровне в пустом коридоре. Если верить словам учительницы пения, ее знаменитая (во всяком случае, как утверждала сама Светлана Петровна) прабабка Кассандра Трелони прибыла в Россию из Европы, и сам император пожаловал ей фамилию «Трелёва» за ее неподражаемые трели. Эту захватывающую историю Светлана Петровна рассказывала школьникам при любой возможности едва ли не на каждом уроке пения.

– Ага, певица из погорелого театра, – хмыкнула Сима Паркинсон, подбоченившись. – Говорю вам, мужика у нее нет, поэтому и орет, как кошка драная весной.

Герминэ не было дела ни до прабабушки Трелёвой, ни до печальных обстоятельств личной жизни самой Светланы Петровны, поэтому она отошла еще дальше, чтобы вой учительницы пения, доносящийся из нового кабинета, и смех одноклассников не отвлекали от мыслей о ее прекрасном испанце. Герминэ вспоминала лучистый взгляд Сережи, его улыбку, морщинки у глаз… и даже вонючий сигаретный дым, проникающий в коридор из туалета Ирки-Таксы, напомнил Герминэ об аромате душистых сигарет Снейпикова.

Словно издалека до нее донесся взрыв хохота. Нехотя вынырнув из своих романтических мечтаний, Герминэ повернула голову и посмотрела на одноклассников: те заливисто ржали, глядя на нее. Герминэ презрительно фыркнула – как далеки теперь были от нее все эти глупые детские забавы одноклассников! – но все-таки на всякий случай незаметно оглядела себя, проверила, застегнуты ли все пуговицы формы на спине, подтянула гольфы… Похоже, всё было в порядке; успокоившись, Герминэ хотела было вновь вернуться к своим мыслям о Сереже, когда новый взрыв хохота вернул ее к реальности.

Герминэ раздраженно взглянула на одноклассников, пытаясь понять, что послужило причиной такому шумному веселью, и заметила, что они показывают на что-то пальцами. Она вывернула голову, посмотрела на свою юбку и, наконец, увидела, что сзади на ней болтается какая-то бумажка. На бумажке красовалась фломастерная надпись, выведенная кривым малфоядзевским почерком: _«армянская жопа»_.

Герминэ бросило в жар: это было так тупо и оттого – так обидно, что она растерялась, не зная, как поступить – заплакать или броситься на Давида с кулаками.

Малфоядзе, увидев, что Герминэ, наконец, обнаружила его «шуточку», загоготал, явно довольный собой:

– Гренджирян, армянская жопа!

– Придурок! – выдохнула Герминэ. Она скомкала бумажку, отшвырнула ее и кинулась на Давида.

Тот спрятался за широкую спину толстяка Гриши Голикова.

– Ты что, Гренджирян, шуток не понимаешь? – крикнул он из-за спины уже менее самодовольно.

Ромка, который весело смеялся, радуясь вместе со всеми, вдруг поддержал Давида:

– Зачем ты так, Герминэ, это же шутка… Сегодня же первое апреля…

Предательство Ромки стало последней каплей: с неожиданной силой Герминэ отпихнула растерявшегося Гришу Голикова, схватила Давида за воротник (на пол посыпались оторванные пуговицы), выволокла орущего и отбивающегося Малфоядзе на середину коридора… Герминэ, которая никогда в жизни ни с кем не дралась, понятия не имела, что собирается с ним сделать, но в этот момент нечто, внезапно появившееся со стороны туалета, снесло Давида к стенке и повалило его на пол.

Опешившая Герминэ поначалу не могла понять, что происходит – как, впрочем, и ее одноклассники, которые застыли, как вкопанные. Наконец, утерев глаза от выступивших злых слез, Герминэ увидела, что Давид Малфоядзе лежит, распластавшись, на полу, вереща совсем как девчонка, а верхом на нем сидит разъяренная Ирка-Такса и лупит его изо всех сил, приговаривая хрипло и угрожающе:

– Я те ща покажу «армянскую жопу»!

Повернув к Герминэ багровое от гнева лицо, Ирка бросила ей благородно:

– Давай, Герминэ, я его подержу, а ты бей.

– А-а-а, Герминэ, не нада-а-а! – завопил Малфоядзе, кривя разбитые губы.

– Ща ты у меня сожрешь эту бумажку, падла! – заявила справедливая Ирка: в ее руке откуда ни возьмись оказалась скомканная бумажка, и Ирка, зажав Давиду нос, принялась запихивать ему в рот злополучный листочек – Давидик мычал и дрыгал ногами, тщетно пытаясь увернуться.

На счастье Малфоядзе, в коридоре появилась вездесущая Минерва Ибрагимовна.

– Что это за безобразие?! – воскликнула она, мгновенно оценив ситуацию. – Ира, немедленно слезь с Давида!

Ирка нехотя отпустила жертву своего правосудия, машинально сунув обслюнявленную Давидом бумажку в карман.

Едва освободившись, Малфоядзе на карачках отполз от Ирки и пообещал запальчиво, выглядывая на этот раз из-за Минервы Ибрагимовны:

– Мой отец узнает об этом! Я сейчас позвоню ему из кабинета директора! Он приедет и со всеми вами разберется! – выпалив это, Давидик побежал вниз по лестнице, опасливо оглядываясь на Ирку и утирая на ходу кровавые сопли.

В кабинете директора Минерва Ибрагимовна собрала всех «участников инцидента», отчего в кабинете было не продохнуть. Здоровяк-участковый Рубен Хагридян, которому и так всегда было жарко независимо от погоды, расстегнул верхние пуговицы форменной рубашки. Рубашка едва сходилась на необхватном пузе гиганта-участкового, а из-под расстегнутого ворота выпирала грудь, заросшая густым жестким волосом, напоминающим окладистую бороду. Рядом сидела инспектор детской комнаты милиции АрахниЯ Арагогбаевна; ее большие выразительные глаза под мохнатыми сросшимися бровями, не отрываясь, преданно смотрели на Хагридяна, а смуглые суставчатые пальцы беспрестанно двигались, перебирая лежащие перед ней документы.

Покончив с рубашкой, участковый взмахнул гигантской пятерней, подзывая Люци Вахтанговича.

– Слушай, Люцик-джан, ты зачем через мою голову прыгал? – добродушно прогудел Хагридян. – Зачем в РОВД заявление писал? Ты мужчина или нет? Почему сразу ко мне не пришел, не поговорил _глаз на глаз_?

Люци Вахтангович надменно вскинул голову, тряхнув серебристой гривой волос.

– Вах, Рубик, ты рАзбираться пришел – рАзбирайся пожалуйста, не надо мне _упреки упрекать_. МАего ДАвидика _хУлигански_ избили. Ты должен по всей строгости зАкона нАказать вИновных!

– Сичас разберемся, кто кому что должен, – отозвался Хагридян. – Где твой сын, почему молчит? Кто его бил?

Из-за спины Люци Вахтанговича высунулся Давидик, прижимающий к глазу пять копеек.

– Это всё Гренджирян виновата! – прохныкал он, показывая пальцем на Герминэ. – Это она Ирку-Таксу подговорила!

– Вай! – удивился Хагридян, повернув к Герминэ свою большую, заросшую черным волосом голову. – Иди сюда, красавица! Ты дочка Карена Гренджиряна? Я тибя сразу узнал, такая же красавица, как бабушка Ануш, как мама твоя, Наринэ!..

Герминэ из вежливости кисло улыбнулась такому сомнительному, на ее взгляд, комплименту: меньше всего она хотела быть похожей на усатую бабушку Ануш.

– Мы с твоим дядей Суреном и папой вместе на бокс ходили, – ностальгически разлыбился Хагридян. – Я был супертяжеловес, а они – средний-полусредний вес. Вот, Люцик, бери пример – девчонка твоего сына побила! Как ты своего сына воспитываешь, не понимаю? Ты отец ему или ты кто? На спорт его отдай, если сам не соображаешь.

Люци Вахтангович оскорбленно откинул рукой волосы.

– Рубик, што ты валишь с бАльной головы на мАю голову? КАкая разница – малчишка, дИвчонка… ДАвидик нИчего не сделал, только пАшутить хотел, а эта – хУлиганка, слУшай! Чуть руку ему сАвсем не слАмала! – Малфоядзе выразительно махнул рукой в сторону Герминэ.

– Что вы на Герминэ прете, дядя? – возмутилась Ирка. – За такие шуточки вообще убивать надо. Смотрите, гражданин милиционер, что ей Давидка на юбку прицепил! – она шлепнула на стол перед Хагридяном мятый листок.

Участковый взял листок и начал медленно читать, шевеля толстыми губами. Внезапно лицо добродушного Хагридяна потемнело.

– Вай, это твой сын такое писал? Это ты его научил? – он резко вытянул руку и потряс листочком перед носом Малфоядзе. Тот отпрянул. – Вы что, _распространяете националистическую рознь_ в детском учебном заведении?! Ты знаешь, что для таких, как вы, которые против _дружбы народов_ , специально есть статья?

Люци Вахтангович занервничал.

– Вах, кАкая статья, што ты гАваришь? Он же просто бАловался, он же рИбенок, нИсавершеннолетний!

– А для несовершеннолетних у нас в советском государстве есть колония для несовершеннолетних! – парировал Хагридян. – Вот сичас моя дорогая жена АрахниЯ Арагогбаевна документы все оформит, – Арахния Арагогбаевна, заслышав свое имя, опять преданно взглянула на Хагридяна и еще быстрее зашевелила пальцами, шелестя документами. – Отправим твоего сына куда надо, раз ты его не воспитываешь интернационалистом – при живом отце _безотцовщина_ какая-то растет он у тебя. Каждый год в Болгарию ездишь – конечно, когда тебе _воспитанием подрастающего поколения заниматься_? Отец твой тоже спекуляцией занимался, тебя _пустил на самотек_. Теперь мы пожинаем вот такой результат!

– Вах, Рубик, причем тут мой отец? – вскинулся Малфоядзе. – Он искупил свАю вину в Абакане. МИня не отец, мИня дедушка Абраксас вАспитывал!

– Про дедушку Абраксаса ничего плохого не скажу, уважаемый человек твой дедушка, – согласился Хагридян добродушно. – Ветеран труда – всю жизнь трудился, чтобы тебя поднять. У меня к нему претензий нету. Когда он семечками, папиросами штучными торговал, всегда меня, пацана, угощал, потому что имел уважение к отцу моему. И отец мой, хоть и был участковый, никогда его не трогал – знал, что ему семью кормить надо. А ты, Люцик-джан, совсем _высоко залетел_ , смотри какой стоишь весь импортный. Хоть один раз бы зашел, спросил по-братски, может, Рубик, твоей семье что-нибудь надо привезти из Болгарии? Вон тесть твой Чернов _в институте селекции руководит_ , а ты мне даже помидоры-огурцы не привезешь. Моим детям тоже что-то кушать надо! – при упоминании о детях Арахния Арагогбаевна снова с обожанием сверкнула глазами на Хагридяна.

Люци Вахтангович заметно сник и даже потерял часть своей блистательности. Он выгнал протестующего Давидку из кабинета, не терпящим возражений тоном приказав ждать в машине, и сказал Хагридяну доверительно:

– Ладно, Рубик, мы же все свАи люди, пАдумаешь, мАлчишка ошибился Адин раз. Давай зАмнем всё по-хАрошему, я тИбя как друга прАшу.

– Как это замнем? – покачал головой добродушный Хагридян. – Ты что такое мне предлагаешь, ты мне закон нарушить предлагаешь? Заявление поступило – как служитель закона, я должен _разбираться до конца_. А ты пока подумай хорошо своей головой, Люцик-джан: если на твоего сына это дело откроется, кто тебе характеристику для Болгарии даст?

Люци Вахтангович понял, что дело плохо, и решил идти ва-банк. Вытащив Хагридяна из-за стола, он обнял толстяка, положил голову ему на грудь и сказал прочувствованно:

– Прости, Рубик, чОрт меня зАпутал с этим зАявлением, выбрось ты его к собачим чИртям в кАрзину, будь другом, а я пра друзей нИкагда не забываю. ВсИгда пра тИбя помнил, только сАвсем закрутился. Я как раз для жены твАей прИкрасной кремплИновый Атрез привез с Архидеями, просто не успел еще зАнести. А пАмидоры-Агурцы – не прАблема, завтра же прИвезу.

Добродушный Хагридян повеселел.

– Тогда аджику тоже не забудь – твой дедушка Абраксас всегда нас угощал, никогда не забывал.

– А чем рАзгавор? – с готовностью отозвался Малфоядзе. – Аджику прИвезу, и чАчу прИвезу! СпИцально для тИбя держал – некогда было вырваться! 

Хагридян, совсем растрогавшись, еще крепче притиснул Люци Вахтанговича к груди и потрепал его по голове, безнадежно испортив бережно взлелеянную малфоядзевскую прическу.

– Вот совсем другое дело, Люцик-джан! Мы же с тобой как братья! В одном дворе жили, в одном доме выросли! Помнишь, в детстве, как я тебя держал, а Сурен с Кареном тебя били? Ты потом дедушке побежал жаловаться – всегда любил ябедничать, – Хагридян добродушно рассмеялся. – Самые хулиганы мы были, весь район боялся! А теперь своих детей воспитываем… – ласковые глаза гиганта заволоклись слезами умиления.

В дверь коротко постучали. В кабинет директора с какими-то бумагами в руках влетел Снейпиков – и вдруг остолбенел, увидев обнимающихся Хагридяна и Люци Вахтанговича.

– А, вот он, мой красавец! – радостно вскричал Хагридян. Он выпустил Малфоядзе из тесных объятий (как раз вовремя, потому что Люци Вахтангович уже начал задыхаться на жаркой волосатой груди гиганта-участкового), в два шага приблизился к опешившему Снейпикову, сгреб его в охапку и несколько раз подкинул, приговаривая:

– Серый, братишка, как давно не виделись!

Наконец отпустив побледневшего Севера Анатольевича (тот поспешно оправил задравшуюся к груди водолазку), Хагридян спросил участливо:

– Что такой без настроения? А-а-а, понимаю, понимаю, слышал. _Соболезную твоей матери_. Прости, что на похороны не пришел, никак не мог приехать: ты же знаешь моего тестя, бывшего председателя колхоза, – вцепился, как паук, пока бахчу не вскопал ему – никуда не отпустил. Зато какие тыквы у меня каждый год там растут – размером больше, чем я! Эта бахча скоро меня в могилу сведет. А когда-то в молодости на этой бахче еще кукуруза росла – _царица полей_. Мы с моей Арахниёй Арагогбаевной там целовались-обжимались – не поверишь, Серега, тесть за мной с дробовиком погнался! Я только свою любимую успел в коробку из-под телевизора спрятать, а сам от него по всему полю как гигантский заяц скакал! – Хагридян добродушно рассмеялся, вспомнив молодость, а АрахниЯ Арагогбаевна опять вскинула на него влюбленные глаза. – Помнишь, меня еще чуть со школы милиции не выгнали – этот паук проклятый на меня анонимку накатал. Я бы этих анонимщиков, как в старину, своими руками на кол сажал!

Снейпиков переменился в лице, но все-таки смог из себя выдавить:

– А где Альберт Вольфович? Я должен ему документы отдать.

– Положи _на столе_ свои бумажки, – благодушно разрешил ему Хагридян. – Лучше сюда посмотри – узнаешь эту красавицу? – Хагридян взял Герминэ за подбородок и восхищенно поцокал языком. – Посмотри, какая невеста! А ты когда-то ее в коляске катал! Помнишь, первый год из Москвы приехал на каникулы, а Карен с Наринэ тебе – новогодний сюрприз в коляске! – он опять гулко рассмеялся. – Вай, как время летит… Теперь уже мальчишки за нее драки устраивают, вся в маму пошла, – Хагридян добродушно ткнул Снейпикова кулаком в плечо. – Помнишь, да, Серый, как у нас во дворе за Наринэ все пацаны бегали? – АрахниЯ Арагогбаевна вскинула на мужа темные глаза, угрожающе нахмурив мохнатые брови. Хагридян опасливо покосился на нее и тут же исправился: – Все бегали – кроме меня, конечно!

Север Анатольевич боком пробрался к столу, оставил свои документы, не поднимая глаз на Герминэ, и, невнятно пробормотав «Пока, Рубен, еще увидимся, у меня дела», поспешно ретировался.

Добродушный Хагридян расстроился.

– Слушай, Люцик, что с Сережкой такое? Совсем нервный стал, – сказал он сокрушенно.

Люци Вахтангович поморщился, одновременно пытаясь восстановить былую красоту своих волос.

– Да Серый всегда был прАфессор псИхованный, забыл, што ли?

Хагридян вздохнул.

– Жениться мужику надо! – заявил он убежденно. – Тогда психовать некогда будет. Невесту ему надо найти.

– Находил уже, мАя свАяченица, – ответил Люци Вахтангович. – Бывшая певица, сплАшная интеллигенция, – што ему еще надо? А этот прАфессор _нос отворачивает_.

– Э, кому нужна твоя Белка, – махнул Хагридян своей волосатой лапищей. – Ее весь Советск знает, из театра за пьянку выгнали. Сам же помогал тебе ее во Дворец Пионеров устроить, так там тоже она себя показала _с самой лучшей стороны_. Вот у моей Арахнии Арагогбаевны сестры – Зарина, Фатима, Хафиза, Зухра, Лейла – в рот не берут совсем ни капли, готовят, стирают, убирают, все на шее у меня сидят – никак замуж отдать не могу, – удрученно покряхтел Хагридян. – Как после Хрущева тестя _с председателя сняли_ , так все женихи _в кусты спрятались_. Я считаю, нельзя так, нужно помогать друг другу. В жизни всякие ситуации бывают: сегодня я сверху, ты снизу, завтра – ты сверху, я снизу… На то мы и мужики, чтобы плечо подставлять.

За окном уже начинало темнеть, а Хагридян всё никак не унимался. Герминэ решилась все-таки подать голос:

– Можно мне домой пойти? Уже поздно, а я маму не предупредила…

Хагридян встрепенулся.

– Конечно, моя красавица, иди, дорогая, а то мама волнуется. Маме привет передай от дяди Рубика, – АрахниЯ Арагогбаевна неодобрительно зашуршала документами, и Хагридян, спохватившись, добавил: – Папе тоже привет передай, и дяде Сурену… Подожди, как ты пойдешь одна в темноте, такая красивая девочка? – забеспокоился добряк-участковый.

– Не бойтесь, я ее провожу, – как истинный джентльмен, вызвалась Ирка-Такса. – Пусть только кто-нить попробует полезть – сразу в глаз врежу! – и для пущей убедительности взмахнула сжатым кулаком.

– Вай! – восхитился Хагридян. – Ну-ка еще вот так сделай! А теперь левой! Вай, какой удар! Прирожденный боксер! Жалко, что ты девчонка, чемпионом республики по боксу была бы – честно говорю! Знаешь, где стадион «Динамо»? Завтра приходи, я тренеру по самбо позвоню – нам в команде нужны такие боевые девчонки! В следующем месяце на соревнования тебя сразу отправим, спортивную форму выдадим, талоны на питание!

Ирка просияла.

– Приду, гражданин милиционер, – обязательно!

– Вай, зачем гражданин, – товарищ! – заулыбался Хагридян. – Ну, идите, мои дорогие. Молодцы, красавицы! – девочки вышли, а растроганный участковый, хлопнув Люци Вахтанговича по плечу (Малфоядзе покачнулся), сказал ему, добродушно посмеиваясь: – Люцик-джан, чем заявления писать, ты бы лучше научил сына, как надо правильно за девчонками ухаживать. А то он что делает? – бумажки на юбки клеит! Разве для этого девушке юбка нужна? – и Хагридян, вспомнив молодость, игриво подмигнул Арахние Арагогбаевне.


	3. Параграф 3. Золотой ключик

Когда Герминэ вышла из школы, уже совсем стемнело. Удивительно тихо было вокруг, только шелестели листья от поднявшегося к вечеру ветра, да откуда-то издалека доносился шум машин. Герминэ поежилась.

– Не боись, Герминэ. Если какая сволочь к тебе полезет, я им так накостыляю – мало не покажется! – заверила ее Ирка. Герминэ покосилась на Иркин кулак и подумала, что охотно верит ее словам.

– Я из-за мамы волнуюсь, – сказала она обеспокоенно – скорее самой себе, чем Ирке. – Она же не знает, что меня в школе задержали. Сейчас переживает, наверное.

– Тебе от мамки влетит, да? – посочувствовала Ирка, поняв тревогу Герминэ по-своему. – Ничего, я твоей мамке скажу, что это я виноватая…

К счастью, Герминэ пропустила галантное предложение Ирки мимо ушей. Сегодняшнее происшествие и последовавшее за ним «разбирательство» выбили непривычную к таким эксцессам Герминэ из колеи: всё ее романтическое настроение улетучилось – теперь ей хотелось просто поскорее добраться до дома и лечь спать. За всё это время Герминэ ни разу не вспомнила о Снейпикове: у нее не было сил даже на то, чтобы думать о нем; вместо лучистых глаз прекрасного испанца в памяти почему-то всплывали подернутые слезой умиления глаза участкового Хагридяна.

Впереди показался скверик: он преграждал путь зловещим темным пятном, и Герминэ остановилась, не решаясь двинуться дальше. С одной стороны, ей хотелось поскорее попасть домой, но с другой – в вечернем сумраке тихий скверик выглядел как-то жутковато.

Ирка тоже остановилась – она не поняла опасений Герминэ, но на всякий случай поинтересовалась со всей свойственной ей деликатностью:

– Пошли, чего встала?

– Лучше в обход, а то там – Долбик… – ответила Герминэ.

– Да нет там его, чего ты: папашу еще на прошлой неделе в дурку закрыли, – успокоила ее Ирка. – Говорила же ему, козлу старому: кончай придуряться, нарвешься – или накостыляют, или в дурку закроют. Вот и доигрался. А как за ним уследишь – он же на голову больной: на ключ его дома закроешь – он пожар может устроить, а не закроешь – эта скотина сразу в сквер прется, позорит меня на весь Советск, – Ирка харкнула от огорчения – смачно, но деликатно, в сторону.

Единственный фонарь в скверике не горел. Герминэ несколько раз запнулась; заботливая Ирка галантно предложила:

– Давай, что ли, лапу, а то навернешься. А я тут каждую колдобину знаю – сколько раз здесь папаню ловила, домой ночевать тащила, – Ирка решительно схватила Герминэ за руку – и ахнула: – У, какая у тебя рука маленькая… и мягкая… – она отчего-то притихла и так, молча, держа Герминэ за руку, довела ее до самого подъезда.

Герминэ высвободила вспотевшую руку из горячей заскорузлой иркиной клешни и уже собиралась войти в подъезд, когда Ирка, по-рыцарски отпихнув Герминэ от темного входа, сказала:

– Лампочку вывернули, падлы. Дай я первая зайду, а то вдруг какие-нить ханурики в подъезде торчат.

Герминэ не знала, кто такие «ханурики», но живое воображение подсказало ей, что это, должно быть, такие зверьки, нечто среднее между хорьками и крысами. Ее передернуло. Предоставив Ирке самой разгонять загадочных «хануриков», Герминэ с опаской двинулась вслед за ней.

В подъезде никого не было. Очевидно, Ирка так громко топала разбитыми башмаками, что все «ханурики» попрятались в свои норки; во всяком случае – к большой радости Герминэ – под ногами никто не шнырял. Ирка, привыкшая опекать своего «папашу», решила довести Герминэ до самой двери и даже несколько раз с удовольствием нажала на звонок. Но за дверью стояла тишина, а на звонок высунулась соседка напротив.

– А, Герминэшка, пришла наконец, – сказала тетя Клава, запахивая байковый халат. – А мать тебя ждала-ждала, а потом мне ключ оставила. Тебя в школе, что ль, задержали? Вот не надо было в старосты идти, теперь с тебя не слезут. А это подружка твоя? Ну и хорошо, вместе переночуете, и не страшно будет. А то мать-то мне велела за тобой присмотреть, а у меня холодец варится. За матерью твоей дядя Сурен приехал: у Арамчика зубки режутся, несколько ночей они все уже не спали, без матери твоей, вишь, обойтись не могут. А вы не бойтесь – если что, в стенку мне стукнете, я всё равно всю ночь не сплю – бессонница у меня. Балкон-то открытый не оставляйте. Говорила я родителям твоим срубить эту яблоню – по веткам уже прямиком на ваш балкон залезть можно, мало ли что. Сейчас я тебе ключи вынесу, – тетя Клава пошаркала тапками внутрь квартиры, оставив дверь открытой.

В дверном проеме виднелась часть зала с плюшевым ковриком на стене: статный олень с ветвистыми рогами стоял на утесе, а внизу, у водопада, стройная лань, изящно изогнув шею, пила воду, кося прекрасным темным глазом. Герминэ никогда не любила этот старомодный пошлый коврик, составляющий гордость тети Клавы, но сейчас бархатный взгляд лани вдруг напомнил ей другой, волнующий взгляд…

Ирка сама взяла ключи, повела носом, с удовольствием вдохнув запах варящегося холодца, буркнула: «Спасиб, бабуль» и, открыв обитую коричневым дерматином дверь, вошла первой. Включив свет, она огляделась, тщательно вытирая ноги о половичок у двери.

– Богато живете, – констатировала она.

Аккуратно разувшись, Ирка протопала на кухню. Герминэ машинально последовала за ней.

– Похавать что-нить мамка тебе оставила? – спросила Ирка. – А то у соседки так холодцом несло, аж в животе забурчало.

Герминэ открыла холодильник – Ирка присвистнула:

– Ого, жратвы сколько! И колбаса какая здоровая…

Герминэ достала батон докторской колбасы, сделала бутерброды себе и Ирке и налила компота. Ирка благоговейно взяла у нее из рук бутерброд, поднесла ко рту и прежде, чем откусить, спросила:

– А мамка тебя не заругает, что ты колбасу без спросу взяла?

Герминэ не поняла:

– Заругает?

– Мамка тебя никогда не ругает, – протянула Ирка восхищенно. – Наверно, любит тебя, вона ты какая всегда нарядная, – она в два укуса слопала бутерброд, выдула стакан компота и вежливо уставилась на колбасу, не решаясь попросить еще. Герминэ сделала еще пару бутербродов; тогда Ирка, окосевшая от удовольствия, разомлела и, подливая себе компоту, сказала: – Моя тоже меня любит, только ей хахали все нервы истрепали. Еще работа у нее такая была, нервная: она в пивнушке работала, пока на БАМ с хахалем своим не перебралась.

Натрескавшись, Ирка встала, потянулась и вышла на лоджию. Увидев высокий двустворчатый стенной шкаф, она спросила:

– А там у вас что, соседи живут?

– Соседи? – удивилась Герминэ.

Ирка распахнула шкаф и присвистнула еще раз: с пола до потолка полки ломились от варений, солений, компотов, соков, баклажанной икры и лечо в одно-, двух- и трехлитровых банках.

– Ё-мое, сколько хавчика! – поразилась Ирка. – Это ж за целый год не сожрешь! Мамка твоя закрывала? – спросила она с уважением.

– Да, – небрежно пожала плечами Герминэ.

С мая по сентябрь ее хлопотливая мама занималась этой консервацией, а потом заставляла всех домашних «доесть икру, а то прокиснет», «доесть лечо, а то зря, что ли, открывали» и «съесть ягоды из компота, а то жалко выбрасывать». Поэтому Герминэ не поняла причины Иркиного восторга.

– Курнуть охота, – мечтательно проговорила Ирка. – Твои-то курят?

– Нет…

– Чё, даже папаша не курит? Ну вы даете! – искренне изумилась Ирка.

Она прошлась по лоджии, покрутила головой и обнаружила на подоконнике, в консервной банке от «Завтрака туриста», пару окурков.

– О, а это чё?

– Это, наверное, дядя Сурен курил, – ответила Герминэ. – Он, когда нервничает, всегда курит, – она брезгливо взяла банку за края и понесла к мусорному ведру.

– Стой, не выбрасывай бычки, пригодятся! ¬– крикнула Ирка. Отобрав у Герминэ банку, она бережно вынула окурки и сказала: – А где у вас покурить можно? Чего там соседка тарахтела про балкончик?

Герминэ повела Ирку в свою комнату.

– Книжек-то как у тебя много, – Ирка оглядела застекленные чешские полки над письменным столом Герминэ. – Мой папаша тоже книжки любил читать. Мамка говорит, от этого и чокнулся. А мы с мамкой не такие, ¬– Ирка покосилась на Герминэ и вежливо добавила: – Но интеллигенцию уважаем. Мамка моя знаешь, как с папкой познакомилась? Прям как в кино! Его в парке возле пивнушки какие-то ханурики измордовать хотели, а мамка их разогнала, в пивнушку к себе привела, плащ отмыла. Он потом полгода к ней на работу ходил, стихи читал. У нас же _за линией_ одни алкогоны и урки живут, таких интересных кавалеров нет, – ну, она сдуру и вышла за него. Кто ж знал, что он в дурке на учете состоит?

Герминэ, привыкшую к размеренной «книжной» жизни, уже давно утомляло Иркино присутствие: она не понимала больше половины Иркиных слов, но чувствовала, что Ирка-Такса живет в другом мире, с которым Герминэ совсем не хотелось соприкасаться. Не зная, как прервать Иркины излияния, она начала расправлять постель и спросила Ирку, где ей постелить – на раскладушке или в зале, на диване.

– Я тут, на раскладушке прикорну, – скромно сказала Ирка. – Щас, курну только.

Она вышла на балкон, присела на корточки и со вкусом закурила.

Герминэ тем временем переоделась в ночную рубашку, залезла под одеяло и уже начала задремывать, совершенно разбитая после сегодняшнего сумасшедшего дня, когда в комнату, путаясь в тюле, вернулась Ирка.

– Вот блин, – Ирка заскрипела раскладушкой, окончательно разбудив Герминэ. – Слышь, Снейпиков-то – твой сосед! Я щас прям охренела, когда вниз глянула: сидит там, на подоконнике, дымит. Сигаретки такие душистые у него, наверно с ментолом…

Эта тема была поинтереснее Иркиных «хануриков» – Герминэ живо открыла глаза и даже повернулась набок в сторону Иркиной раскладушки, подперев рукой щеку.

– Он интере-е-есный, – протянула Ирка. – Такие бабам нравятся, я знаю… Мамка моя вечно себе таких _интересных_ хахалей находит. А на БАМ знаешь, с кем она уехала? Он вообще блатной, профессорский племянник. Только Черновы его из дома вытурили, чтобы их не позорил, когда он с хиппарями связался. Он тоже до фига книжек прочитал, всё время мне какую-то хрень рассказывал. Думал, я малолетка, не пойму, чё ему надо. Папаша тогда бухой валялся, а мамка в пивнушке до ночи – пока всех хануриков выгонит, пока все кружки пересчитает… Вот он и воспользовался… – Ирка повздыхала, еще немного поскрипела раскладушкой. – А потом цЕпочку золотую с кулончиком мне подарил, чтоб я мамке ничего не рассказала. А я мамке и так ничего бы не рассказала – ей расска-а-ажешь, как же, всё равно не поверит, еще и излупит – не знаю, что ли.

Герминэ опять толком не поняла, о чем Ирка бубнила плаксивым голосом, но почувствовала, что разговор вновь уходит в какую-то неприятную сторону, и решила вернуть Ирку к более интересной теме:

– А в чем он был?

– Кто? Отчим мой? – отозвалась Ирка.

– Да нет, Сережа, – сонно сказала Герминэ и, спохватившись, поправилась: – То есть, Север Анатольевич.

Ирка помолчала, повздыхала, поскрипела раскладушкой, и, когда Герминэ, не дождавшись ответа, опять начала засыпать, вдруг спросила ни с того, ни с сего:

– Нравится он тебе?

Герминэ даже проснулась, испугавшись проницательности Ирки.

– И фотки его у тебя есть? – продолжала выспрашивать та. – Ну-ка, покажь.

Вопрос Ирки застал Герминэ врасплох; растерявшись, она достала из-под подушки журнал «Кругозор». Ирка подскочила, потрясла журнал – на постель вывалились две фотографии. Присев на пол у кровати Герминэ, Ирка начала их разглядывать в ярком свете уличного фонаря. Посмотрев на оборот одной из них, она, прищурившись, прочитала по слогам надпись, сделанную мелким красивым почерком: «Победы заставляют всех любить нас, поражения заставляют понять, кто любит нас на самом деле».

– Во чеканутый, – уважительно сказала Ирка. – Ты смотри с ним поосторожнее – такие умеют зубы заговаривать, – Ирка встала и аккуратно поставила фотографии на полку, за стекло. Тут ей на глаза попалась металлическая заводная кошка с пластмассовым мячиком в лапках.

Ирка осторожно взяла в руки игрушку, повертела ее, восхитилась:

– Надо же, как раскрасили – полосатая, как живая! – и, затаив дыхание, спросила: – _Он_ подарил? 

– Да, – ответила Герминэ.

Эту кошку действительно подарил ей Сережа Снейпиков, когда в очередной раз приехал на каникулы из Москвы. Герминэ было три или четыре года; от стеснения она забралась под новогодний праздничный стол и злилась на взрослых за то, что они своими разговорами отвлекают от нее этого симпатичного «мальчика»; а ей так хотелось, чтобы он залез к ней под стол и поиграл с ней! Однако Снейпиков не торопился лезть под стол, а разговаривал с ее родителями; поэтому Герминэ принялась молча бить его металлической игрушкой по ноге.

Снейпиков нагнулся и заглянул под стол.

– Герминэшечка, зачем же ты меня бьешь? – ласково спросил он.

Конечно, Герминэ не могла раскрыть ему всю глубину своих чувств, поэтому попросту с плачем раскричалась, выбросив заводную кошку. Взрослые решили, что «ребенок переутомился» и от этого капризничает, и отнесли Герминэ в ее комнату, где она еще немножко поскандалила, потребовала обратно свою новую игрушку и, в конце концов, заснула.

Когда утром Герминэ проснулась, Сережа уже уехал. Герминэ еще раз закатила истерику – мама так и не поняла, что творится с ребенком вот уже два дня подряд, и с испугу начала щупать лобик. Потом завели ключиком кошку: она потешно ездила по комнате, держа перед собой мячик и время от времени переворачиваясь на хвосте; Герминэ отвлеклась и забыла про Сережу – на долгие десять лет. Но кошку свою сберегла: всякий раз, когда мама собирала ее старые игрушки, чтобы отдать их на растерзание детям дяди Сурена, Герминэ ни в какую не соглашалась расстаться с заводной кошкой. Так эта кошка и простояла на полке рядом с ее любимым «Всадником без головы» все эти годы.

– Игрушечки дарит, значит, – мудро заметила Ирка. – Понимает, что ты такая нежная, как маленькая, жизни совсем не знаешь. Смотри, чтоб не облапошил он тебя. Никуда не соглашайся с ним ходить одна, особенно в кино на последний ряд, – Ирка помолчала, размышляя, о чем бы еще предостеречь «не знающую жизни» Герминэ, и вспомнила, о чем говорили девчонки у них «за линией»: – Самое главное, _в губы_ его не целуй. А то слишком влюбишься. Потом всё, что он захочет, будешь делать.

Герминэ не знала, куда еще можно целовать Снейпикова, кроме как в губы, и подумала, что Ирка, наверное, советует целовать его только в щечку. Затем Герминэ пришло в голову, что когда она была помладше, дядя Сурен целовал свою любимицу-племянницу в носик; Герминэ представила, как она встает на цыпочки и целует Снейпикова в его «испанский» нос… Неожиданно ей стало до ужаса смешно; Герминэ захихикала.

Ирка опять подсела к кровати Герминэ.

– Ты не смейся, я правду говорю, – сказала она немного обиженно. – Ты нежная, только книжки свои читаешь и на доске почета висишь, отличница, а в жизни-то всякое бывает… Особенно если с мужиками свяжешься. Но ты не бойся, теперь мы с тобой вместе. Вот, возьми, это тебе, подарок, – Ирка протянула Герминэ цепочку с маленьким «золотым ключиком». Такие цепочки с ключиками продавались по рубль пятьдесят в каждом галантерейном отделе рядом с пластмассовыми расческами и баночками душистого вазелина по пять копеек, но было ясно, что Ирка считала свой подарок действительно драгоценным. – Ты не думай, я к тебе не клеюсь, я не _такая_ , – заверила она, видя, что Герминэ не горит желанием принять ее «щедрый» подарок. – Я только дружбу тебе предлагаю. Хотя у нас _за линией_ всякие девчонки есть – они даже соглашаются с Максимихой встречаться. Видела, наверно, в городе здоровенная такая бабища ходит, со стрижкой как у Мирей Матье – она раньше работала в малолетке; у нее даже кликуха «Француженка», потому что девчонок заставляла французский поцелуй ей делать сама-знаешь-где. За это ее с работы и выперли.

Герминэ понятия не имела, где еще можно делать французский поцелуй, кроме как во Франции, но задумываться об этом ей не хотелось. Она снова начала засыпать под мерное Иркино бормотание, зажав в руке цепочку, а Ирка еще долго сидела у постели Герминэ, вглядывалась в ее лицо, вздыхала, тихонько трогала ее руки, удивляясь на тонкие пальчики, и осторожно гладила густые каштановые волосы.

Проснувшись утром, Герминэ обнаружила, что Ирки и след простыл. Сложенная раскладушка стояла в углу комнаты. Герминэ подошла к трюмо, потянулась – и вдруг заметила, что с трюмо пропала ее бутылка из-под шампанского, уже почти до четверти наполненная десятикопеечными монетами (дядя Сурен говорил, что в этой бутылке помещается монет ровно на триста рублей, и каждый раз, заходя в гости, приносил племяннице десятикопеечные монеты для ее «копилки»). Герминэ, почувствовав неладное, сразу же оглянулась на полку. Кошки на месте не было!

Герминэ в смятении выбежала из комнаты. На тумбочке в прихожей, рядом с телефоном, мирно сидела ее кошка с ключиком в боку.

У Герминэ отлегло от сердца. Она схватила свою кошку, прижала ее к груди, отнесла обратно в свою комнату, спрятала фотографии Снейпикова обратно под подушку и бережно поставила кошку на место.

Когда вернулась мама, обнаружилось, что из холодильника пропало полбатона колбасы, а с вешалки в прихожей – папин старый болоньевый плащ. У Герминэ возникло смутное подозрение, что недалек тот день, когда она увидит этот плащ снова – но только уже в скверике.


End file.
